Joie et autres
by Gouline971
Summary: Trois moments factuels dans la vie d'Harry, de Pansy, de leurs enfants et du reste de la famille. Que de la joie, du bonheur et... un peu de délire?
1. Joie  Juillet 2010

Coucou tout le monde !

Alors que je viens de terminer la fiction_** Joie, peine, rire, pleure… Erreur.**___Je vous présente trois moments factuels de la vie de Pansy d'Harry de leurs enfants et du reste de la famille ! J'espère que ça vous plaira.

La mise à jour se fera le Mercredi et le Samedi.

Bonne Lecture !

_Disclaimer _: L'univers ne m'appartient pas. Tout revient à Mrs JK Rowling.

_**Joie – Juillet 2010.**_

Pansy était devant son miroir, mettant ses boucles d'oreilles. C'étaient de magnifiques créoles qu'Harry lui avait offertes pour son anniversaire. Elle les adorait. C'était l'un des plus beaux cadeaux qu'il lui avait offert. Elle se regarda à nouveau dans le miroir Devait-elle laisser ses cheveux lâchés ou les attacher en une queue de cheval pour les montrer ? Elle ne savait trop. Peut-être devait-elle se faire une natte à la française ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu préfères mon cœur ? Comme ça ou comme ça ?

-J'aime quand tu as les cheveux lâchés maman.

-Oh, merci mon amour.

Pansy lâcha ses cheveux et alla embrasser sa fille, âgée de trois ans, Rebecca. Elle était le portrait craché de sa mère avec les magnifiques yeux verts d'Harry. Harry, qu'elle faisait littéralement tourner en bourrique. Evidemment, sa fille était sa petite princesse, son trésor, sa perle ou son diamant. Il avait tellement de surnom pour elle que Pansy ne les comptait plus.

-Tu veux bien m'appeler ton papa, chérie ? lui demanda Pansy.

-Oui. PAPA ! hurla Rebecca.

Pansy n'en demandait pas tant. Harry arriva dans un beau costume noir et une chemise blanche avec un bébé dans les bras. Leur bébé Noah, âgé de 6 mois. Quand celui-ci vit sa mère, il sourit et commença à s'agiter puis à se débattre des bras de son père. Rebecca en profita pour sauter dans ceux de son père.

-Tu es très beau papa, dit-elle.

-Merci mon ange, répondit Harry.

-Tu la trouves jolie, maman ?

-La plus belle de toute.

Harry s'avança vers Pansy et l'embrassa tendrement. Ils étaient toujours amoureux et même plus qu'avant. Ils étaient mariés depuis deux ans et avaient deux enfants. Harry avait la famille qu'il avait tant souhaitée et était heureux avec la femme de sa vie.

-Moi aussi je veux mon bisou ! rouspéta Rebecca.

Harry ne se priva pas pour le donner à sa fille.

-Tu as préparé leur sac ? demanda Pansy.

-Oui. J'ai remarqué que Noah avait quelques rougeurs. J'ai mit sa pommade dans le sac aussi.

-Je mets mes chaussures et on y va.

-Ouais ! s'exclama Rebecca. On va chez Mi Molly !

Rebecca descendit des bras de son père et courut hors de la chambre. Harry lui courut après, alarmé. Il détestait quand elle faisait ça. Il avait toujours peur qu'elle tombe dans les escaliers et qu'elle ne se fasse mal.

-Rebecca, arrête de courir ! dit-il.

-Je veux voir Pi Arthur !

-Oui mais… Rebecca ne saute pas sur le lit, ce n'est pas un trampoline !

Noah, qui était dans les bras de sa mère, éclata de rire. Il se rendait déjà compte que sa sœur menait son père à la baguette.

Ce soir-là, Harry et Pansy allaient laisser leurs enfants au Terrier car ils devaient dîner au restaurant avec Drago, Hermione, Ron, Lavande, Ginny, Blaise, Andréa et Neville qui avaient une petit fille de deux ans, Agathe. C'était Neville qui avait prit cette initiative, ce qui les autres avaient trouvé assez surprenant. Tout le monde savait que c'était Andréa qui portait la culotte dans leur couple…

Arrivée au Terrier, Rebecca ne fonça pas sur Mi Molly ou Pi Arthur comme on aurait pu le croire mais sur Gauthier le premier fils de Blaise et Ginny qui avait neuf ans. Le pauvre, qui discutait avec Marie sa cousine du même âge, reçut un violent coup dans le ventre.

-Rebecca, soupira Marie, tu lui as fait mal.

-Mais c'est mon amoureux !

Gauthier et Marie se regardèrent en grimaçant.

-Ce n'est pas moi ton amoureux, c'est Gaël.

-Berk ! dit Gaël.

-Non, j'aime pas Gaël ! Il est pas beau. Toi tu es beau !

Gaël, le cadet de Gauthier âgé de quatre ans, tira la langue à Rebecca et alla dans les jupons de sa Mamie puisque sa mère n'était déjà plus là.

-Tu es un bébé ! lui dit Rebecca. Moi je suis grande !

-Moi aussi !

-Lucie maman t'as déjà dit de ne pas sauter sur le canapé de Mamie Molly, dit Marie.

-Non !

Lucie, la sœur benjamine de Marie, âgée de deux ans continua de sauter sur le canapé de sa grand-mère et poussa Rebecca à faire la même chose.

-C'est drôle, dit Rebecca en riant.

-Oui ! continua Lucie.

Julie, la sœur cadette de Marie âgée de sept ans arriva et regarda sa petite sœur, Rebecca puis sa grande sœur qui haussa les épaules. Elle regarda Gauthier puis dit :

-Théo n'est pas là ?

-Non, et j'ai hâte qu'il arrive, répondit-il.

Ce qui ne tarda pas. Hermione et Drago arrivèrent avec leurs deux enfants, Théo, huit ans et Samantha, cinq ans. Hermione prit tout de suite Noah dans ses bras.

-Mon dieu, mais c'est toi Harry ! Tout craché.

-Et je suis fier.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi.

-Drago, ne commence pas, lui prévint Hermione.

-Bon allez, les enfants. C'est l'heure d'y aller, dit Molly. Nous on s'occupe de vos adorables monstres.

Hermione et Drago étaient près à partir. Seuls Pansy et Harry avaient un peu de mal à quitter le Terrier, embrassant leurs enfants sans arrêts.

-Tu es sage, chérie. Tu ne fais pas de bêtise, hein ? dit Harry à sa fille. Et si tu ne te sens pas bien, tu le dit à Mi Molly et Pi Arthur et papa arrive tout de suite !

-Avec ton balai ? demanda la petite fille les yeux plein d'espoir.

-Noah a des boutons de chaleur, dit Pansy à Molly, et il a un peu de mal à dormir depuis quelque temps. Il aime bien qu'on le berce et…

-Ne vous en faîte pas, la coupa Molly. On va très bien s'occuper d'eux.

-Oui mais…

-Dehors ! dit Arthur.

**000**

Pansy, Harry, Hermione et Drago arrivèrent au restaurent sur le Chemin de Traverse. Blaise, Ginny, Ron Lavande et Andréa et Neville étaient déjà tous présents.

-Ben ce n'est pas trop tôt ! s'exclama Neville. Où vous étiez ?

-Au Terrier, répondit Drago. Potter avait un peu de mal à lâcher ses enfants.

-Drago, je t'en pris, soupira Hermione.

-Bon, allez, installez-vous. On a commandé les apéritifs en votre absence.

-Bonne initiative Londuat.

Les appétitifs arrivèrent. Seuls les hommes avaient opté pour quelque chose d'alcoolisé. Les femmes préférant rester sobre et lucide. Andréa pour sa part n'avait pas eu trop le choix puisqu'elle était enceinte de huit mois presque neuf. Neville angoissait à chaque pas qu'elle faisait, ce qui avait tendance à l'énerver.

D'ailleurs Andréa se leva avec quelque difficulté. Neville la suivit en parade.

-Ça va chérie ?

-Oui Neville.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? lui demanda-t-il.

-Rien, c'est bon.

-Mais dis-moi. Ça t'évitera de faire des efforts.

-Je veux aller aux toilettes.

-Ah… Je peux t'accompagner, si tu veux.

-Euh… Londubat…, risqua Blaise.

Andréa regarda Neville avec un regard si perçant qu'il préféra la lâcher et se rassoir.

-Ginny, tu viens ? lui proposa-t-elle.

-Oh ! Oui.

Ginny suivit Andréa aux toilettes pour dames du restaurant. Neville leva les yeux et pu voir les autre le dévisager.

-« Je peux t'accompagner si tu veux », répéta Ron sous le choc. J'ai trouvé pire que moi.

-Ben quoi ?

-Londubat, on ne propose pas ça à sa femme, lui dit Drago. Surtout quand elle est enceinte. Ça fait pervers.

-Je ne sais pas quoi faire, soupira-t-il. C'est sa deuxième grossesse et j'ai l'impression d'être encore plus nul qu'avant. Dès que je fais un pas en avant, elle pique des crises… et c'est pire que lorsqu'elle était enceinte d'Agathe.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Neville, le rassura Hermione. Nous sommes vraiment hystériques quand on s'y met.

-Je confirme, souffla Drago alors qu'Hermione le fusillait du regard.

-J'espère juste que ça sera mieux pour le troisième.

-Parce que tu penses déjà au troisième alors que le deuxième n'est même pas encore né ? s'offusqua Ron.

-Le troisième…, rêvassa Harry en regardant Pansy. Celle-ci posa son verre et dit :

-Veto.

-Mais pourquoi ? demanda Harry.

Ginny et Andréa arrivèrent des toilettes.

-On a loupé quelque chose ? demanda Ginny.

-Non, rien d'important, répondit Blaise. Potter veut un troisième enfant et Pansy n'est pas d'accord.

-Terrain glissant, lui dit Ginny. Harry veut une équipe de Quiddich.

-Ouais…, dit Harry toujours en rêvant.

-Veto Harry ! Veto !

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Parce que ce n'est pas toi qui souffre pendant des heures en salle de travail. C'est moi. Certes je ne suis pas une Weasley et mes bébés ne pèsent pas 4kg500g et des poussières à la naissance, mais l'accouchement est l'une des expériences la plus douloureuse que j'ai pu vivre…

-Mais chérie, je souffre avec toi.

-Mauvaise réponse Potter, dit Drago.

-Harry…, soupira Lavande comme au bord du désespoir.

Pansy regarda Harry avec le regard le plus noir qu'elle ne lui ait jamais donné.

-Tu souffres ? répéta Pansy. Parce que tu as des nausées pendant trois mois ? Parce que tu as eu des sautes d'humeurs trois à quatre fois par jours ? Tu as eu l'impression qu'on t'expulsait un souaffle de trois kilos hors de ton utérus ? Tu as un utérus ? A moins que tu m'aies caché des choses, je ne pense pas. Donc pas d'utérus, pas d'avis et surtout pas de souffrance !

-Je t'aime chérie, ne put que dire Harry.

-Je t'aime aussi mais si tu veux un troisième enfant il va falloir que tu attendes au moins que Rebecca entre à Poudlard.

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Huit ans ! C'était long huit ans !

-Au moins comme ça, tu es fixé Potter, lui dit Blaise. C'est ça le mariage, de l'amour mais beaucoup de concession.

-Bon et si on commandait, dit Andréa.

**000**

Au Terrier on était aussi à l'ambiance du dîner. Molly avaient mit tout le monde à table – même son mari – et les surveillait tout en donnant à manger à Noah.

-Il est beau mon bébé !

Tout le monde regarda Rebecca qui avait lancé cette phrase l'air de rien tout en mangeant ses carottes.

-C'est qui ton bébé ? demanda Samantha.

-C'est Noah ! Noah est mon bébé !

Elle fit un coucou à son petit frère qui sourit et leva la main pour imiter sa sœur.

-Ce n'est pas ton bébé, lui dit Théo, c'est ton petit frère. Mais c'est le bébé de ta maman et ton papa.

-C'est mon bébé ! répliqua Rebecca en tapant du poing sur la table. Mon bébé il est beau et toi tu es moche !

-Oui mais….

-Ne l'énerve pas Théo, dit Molly. Ça ne sert à rien mon chéri. Toi aussi tu disais que Samy était ton bébé parfois.

-C'est vrai ? dit-il étonné.

-Oui.

Il regarda Rebecca qui lui tira la langue pendant que Gauthier se moquait de lui ?

-Ne rit pas Gauthier, toi aussi. Marie aussi. A force d'entendre vos parents dire « bébé » vous les avez imité, alors laissez Rebecca tranquille et mangez votre assiette.

-Chérie, Noah vomit, prévint Arthur.

-Oh !

-Il faut le dire à papa ! dit Rebecca en se levant.

-Mais non…, dit Molly.

Molly s'empressa de nettoyer la bouche de Noah. Pendant qu'elle s'afférait, elle entendit les enfants rire. Se demandant ce qui les faisait tant éclater de rire, elle se retourna et vit son mari faire des grimaces aux enfants.

-Arthur, soupira-t-il.

-Mais ça les amuse.

-Je vois ça. Prêt pour le dessert ?

-Oui !

**000**

Le dîner avait plutôt bien été entamé au restaurant. La joie, la bonne humeur et les rires animaient leur table. Rare était les fois où ils pouvaient se réunir comme ce soir-là. Entre leurs boulots, les enfants, ils ne pouvaient se reposer que le week-end et encore, quand les enfants voulaient être calme et comprendre que leurs parents étaient fatiguée.

-Bon, a cette soirée sans enfants, dit Neville.

-Ou presque…, dit Ron.

-Ou presque, poursuivit Blaise.

Ils trinquèrent pour la énième fois de la soirée.

-En fait, j'ai… enfin nous avons quelque chose d'assez important à vous dire…, commença Ginny.

-Euh… Tu permets, Ginny. J'aimerais commencer, lui dit Neville.

Tout le monde le regarda y compris Andréa. Il fallait dire qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de couper la parole à qui ce soit.

-Euh… oui… bien sûr, répondit Ginny, prise au dépourvu.

-Merci. Bon, il faut que vous sachiez que si j'ai décidé de ce dîner, c'est pour une raison bien précise (il se tourna vers Andréa).

-Oh, misère…. Soupira Drago.

-Andréa, commença Neville, ça fait cinq ans que nous sommes ensemble et à chaque fois que je te regarde, chaque fois que je me réveille à tes côtés, je remercie Merlin de t'avoir mit sur mon chemin. Et je remercie aussi Harry de ne pas avoir poursuivit de relation avec toi.

-C'était un plaisir, intervint Harry.

-Nous avons une fille, nous aurons bientôt une autre fille et euh… je t'aime.

Andréa écoutait attentivement Neville tout en mangeant son dessert au chocolat alors que les autres se regardaient avec un sourire en coin pour les uns et des regards d'appréhension pour d'autre (Blaise et Drago)

-Je t'aime aussi Neville, dit-elle. Elle embrassa Neville et continua de manger.

-C'est pour ça que je voulais…

-Il ne va pas faire ça ? chuchota Blaise.

-Te dire…

-Non Londubat, non, dit Drago.

-Est-ce que tu veux m'épouser ?

Andréa arrêta de manger, regarda Neville, son gâteau, puis Neville à nouveau.

-La bague Neville, fit Ron. La bague !

-Oh oui !

Neville fouilla la poche de son sac et sortit l'écrin. Il l'ouvrit. Il reposa la question à Andréa qui cette fois lâcha la cuillère et regarda la bague, Neville, puis la bague.

-Merlin elle est aussi bizarre que lui, dit Blaise alors que Ginny pouffait de rire.

-Si on s'en va, tu crois qu'ils le remarqueront, suggéra Drago à Hermione.

-Ose faire ça mon amour et tu ne rentreras pas à la maison ce soir.

-Chérie ? dit Neville. Chérie ça va ?

-Je… je crois que je suis en train de perdre les eaux, dit-elle.

-Hein ?

Neville commença à rire nerveusement jusqu'à ce qu'il regarde sous la table. Harry, Ron, Blaise et Drago crurent à ce moment-là qu'ils allaient péter les plombs. Neville bondit de sa chaise et aida Andréa à se lever.

-Il faut aller à l'hôpital, dit-il enfin.

Il déposa une bourse sur la table et s'en alla alors que tout le monde resta immobile ayant une drôle sensation.

-Bon, fit Ron, ce fut un dîner… spécial.

-Elle n'a même pas et le temps de dire oui, remarqua Lavande.

-Qui te dit qu'elle dira oui ? lui demanda Blaise.

-Ils se ressemblent trop pour qu'elle dise non, répondit Drago.

Après un instant de silence, Lavande se leva.

-Où tu vas chérie ? lui demanda Ron.

-A l'hôpital. Neville va être dans tous ses états, je pense. Vous vous souvenez de la naissance d'Agathe ? Il s'est évanoui. Allez, on y va, il va avoir besoin de nous !

-Tu as raison, on ferait mieux d'y aller, approuva Ginny. Et puis j'ai envie de savoir ce qu'elle va répondre.

-Mais elle dira oui, dit Pansy.

-Et tu feras sa robe, dit Hermione.

-Avec grand plaisir !

Hermione Pansy et Ginny se levèrent aussi alors que les garçons restèrent à table.

-DEBOUT !

Ils se levèrent et sortirent du restaurant.

-En fait Ginny, commença Harry, qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire tout à l'heure ?

-Ah oui, je suis enceinte.

**000**

Au Terrier, Arthur et Molly avaient eu un peu de mal à côcher les enfants. Au début, Molly les avaient répartit dans deux chambre. Les filles étaient dans la chambre de Ginny et les garçons dans la chambre de Ron. Elle pensait que tout le monde dormirait rapidement.

Elle était dans le salon avec Arthur tout en berçant Noah qui dormait poing fermé quand ils entendirent une porte grincer. Molly et Arthur se regardèrent et montèrent les escaliers. Ils trouvèrent la porte de la chambre de Ginny ouverte et vide. Alors ils ouvrirent celle de Ron et virent tous les enfants présents. Samantha et Rébecca avait rejoint le lit de Théo, Gaël avait rejoint le lit de son frère pour laisser l'autre lit à Marie, Julie et Lucie. Les enfants pouffaient de rire aux bêtises que racontaient Théo et Gauthier.

-Les enfants..., qu'est-ce que vous faites tous là ? demanda Molly.

-On veut faire dodo ensemble ! dit Samantha.

-Oui, c'est drôle ! poursuivit Lucie.

-D'accord, mais dormez maintenant. Noah, dort.

-Je peux faire un bisou à mon bébé ? demanda Rebecca.

-De loin chérie.

Rebecca se mit debout sur le lit, écrasant presque Théo et Samantha et fit un bisou volant en direction de Noah.

-Faîtes dodo, dit Arthur.

-Oui Papi Arthur !

Arthur ferma la porte délicatement. Marie se redressa :

-Vous avez entendu ? Tout le monde dort et je ne veux plus rien entendre !

-Tu te prends pout Tatie Lavande ? dit Gauthier.

-Oui ! Tout le monde ferme les yeux.

Tout le monde s'exécuta. Ce fut le silence pendant deux petites minutes. Après ça, les trois plus grands partirent dans un fou rire ne sachant pas pourquoi. La nuit allait être longue.

**000**

Ça faisait une bonne demi-heure que tout le monde était à l'hôpital. Ils avaient été dirigés dans la salle d'attente pour patienter. Andréa était toujours en salle de travail et le bébé n'était pas encore prêt à pointer le bout de son nez.

Dans la salle d'attente, Pansy avait faire apparaître un bloc de dessin et du fusain. Elle griffonnait depuis son arrivée sans se soucier de ce qui l'entourait. Elle ne remarqua même pas Harry s'asseyant à côté d'elle. Il dût l'embrasser pour signaler sa présence. Pansy sourit sans le regarder et se caler dans ses bras. Il jeta un œil à ce qu'elle faisait.

-Tu te sens inspirée ?

-Oui. Dès que Neville lui a posé la question, j'ai tout de suite visualisé la robe. Il fallait que je laisse une trace.

-Je vois. Mais Andréa n'a pas dit oui.

-Elle dira oui. Ils ont un enfant, bientôt deux et ils sont fous amoureux l'un de l'autre. Pourquoi elle dirait non ?

-Tu m'as bien dit non… au début.

-Harry…

Pansy soupira mais ne s'empêcha pas de sourire. Elle se souvenait très bien de la demande en mariage d'Harry. Rebecca était née depuis trois mois et ils avaient un peu de mal à dormir avec les pleures de la petite. Pansy avait finit de lui donner le sein, l'avait mise dans son berceau et était sur le point de s'endormir quand Harry l'avait prit dans ses bras et avait chuchoté un « épouse-moi ». Complètement dans les vapes, Pansy avait répondu « Pas ce soir Harry, je suis fatiguée ». La conversation s'était arrêté là jusqu'à ce que le lendemain, des brides passages de la veille revinrent en mémoire de Pansy. « Tu ne m'as pas demandé en mariage cette nuit ? » lui avait-elle demandé. Harry avait mit un peu de temps avant de s'en rappeler et de dire « Oui, mais toi as dit non – Ben maintenant je te dis oui » La demande en mariage d'Harry avait été très atypique, mais Pansy l'avait adoré.

Pansy tourna la tête et embrassa Harry langoureusement.

-Un peu de tenu, dit Ron, on est dans une salle d'attente, ici.

-Rabat-joie, lui dit Pansy. En fait Ginny, tu es enceinte de combien de temps ?

-Trois mois Un vrai bonheur…

-J'espère que ce sera une fille, dit Blaise.

-Tu peux toujours rêver chéri. Je me suis jetée sur le bacon ce matin. Ça sent le petit garçon à plein nez.

Blaise bouda. Il n'aurait que des garçons. Neville arriva dans la salle d'attente, l'air fatigué et heureux.

-Le bébé est né.

-Félicitations, lui dirent-il.

-Ouais… Maintenant… il faut que… je m'asseye…

Ron et Harry réussirent à le rattraper de justesse avant que Neville ne s'effondre à deux centimètres de la chaise.

-Du nerf Londubat ! lui dit Drago. Tu es père pour la deuxième fois !

-Oui. Tu as raison.

Neville se redressa et se dirigea vers la nurserie.

-Elle est juste devant, dit-il.

-Ce qu'elle est mignonne, dit Lavande. Comment elle s'appelle ?

-Abigail. Andréa a toujours aimé ce prénom et comme c'est moi qui aie choisit pour Agathe. Oh, en fait, elle a dit oui.

**000**

Il était plus d'une heure du matin quand Harry et Pansy rentèrent à Godric's Hollos. Ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine pour se faire un peu de thé. Dans le silence le plus complet, ils ne se faisaient que des sourires en coins tout en se regardant.

-Quelle soirée, lâcha Harry

-N'est-ce pas ?

-Une demande en mariage et une naissance. Quelle chance il a Neville. Il se souviendra de cette journée toute sa vie.

-C'est sûr.

Harry s'approcha de Pansy et l'embrassa.

-Dis-moi…

-Oui ?

-Tu étais sérieuse quand tu disais que tu voulais attendre que Rebecca soit à Poudlard pour avoir un troisième enfant ?

-Oui et non. Noah n'a que six mois et je ne suis pas encore prête à remettre ça. Comme je l'ai dit, je ne suis pas une Wesaley et toi non plus. On peut toujours attendre que Noah entre à la maternelle.

Pansy embrassa Harry qui soupira.

-Et si on faisait des jumeaux ! proposa Harry.

-Des jumeaux ? Harry, tu n'es pas sérieux ?

-Une fille et un garçon. Comme ça on pourrait en avoir un dans chaque maison à Poudlard !

-Même à Serpentard ?

-Pourquoi pas ?

Pansy le jaugea du regard et sortit de la cuisine. Comme à son habitude, Harry divaguait complètement quand il parlait d'enfant. Un dans chaque maison… des jumeaux ! Son utérus ne le supporterait pas.

-Chérie ! appela Harry.

-Non !

-Mais…

-Veto !

Harry la rattrapa dans les escaliers et l'embrassa à nouveau.

-On peut toujours pratiquer, hein ?

Un baiser dans le cou et Pansy flanchait. Oui, ils pouvaient toujours pratiquer… et puis le troisième arriverait quand il arriverait.

**000**

Alors ? Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce premier moment ? Rebecca, Noah et les autres ? Harry qui en veut toujours plus ?

A samedi prochain.

Gouline971.


	2. Joie et Peine Septembre 2018

Bonjour tout le monde ! Je vous présente la suite avec un saut de huit dans le futur !

Bonne Lecture !

_**Joie et peine – Septembre 2018**_

Ça y est. On y était. C'était le 1er Septembre 2018 et la vie de la petite Rebecca Potter allait changer. Son réveil se mit à sonner. Rebecca sortit son bras de la couverture et tapa sur son radioréveil pour le faire taire. Il était 7h30 du matin et elle n'avait aucune envie de sortir du lit. Alors qu'elle pensait pouvoir s'endormir une toute petite demi-heure, elle entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir et un poids affaisser son lit suivit d'un secouement d'épaule.

-Allez, réveille-toi !

-Hum… je suis fatiguée ! Laisse-moi tranquille… se plaignit Rebecca.

-Moi je veux bien, répondit Noah, mais tu risques de rater le train. Allez Becca, debout !

-Dégage de ma chambre, Noah !

-Comme tu veux, mais je voulais juste t'éviter les hurlements de maman et de papa. Ils sont un peu bizarre ce matin, surtout papa.

Noah quitta le lit, ré-actionna le radioréveil et sortit de la chambre en courant alors que Rebecca hurlait son prénom. Maintenant elle était entièrement réveillée. Rebecca décida donc de prendre sa douche. Une fois prête, elle alla dans la cuisine et fut emprisonnée par son père. Rebecca regarda son frère qui haussa les épaules et sa mère qui leva les yeux au ciel.

-Ma petite fille et pourtant si grande, dit-il ému. Tu vas aller à Poudlard !

-Oui papa, je sais.

-Viens installe-toi. Il faut que tu manges. Cette journée va être très longue.

Rebecca regarda son frère à nouveau qui lui dit « Il a dû se faire assommer hier soir. – Sans doute. » avait répondit Rebecca avant rire pendant que Pansy leur servait un verre de jus. Elle s'assit près d'eux et regarda sa fille, également émue.

-Et dire qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça je t'avais dans mon ventre.

-Maman…, soupira Rebecca.

-Et moi alors ? dit jalousement Noah. J'y étais après elle, maman. Tu devrais t'en souvenir de moi !

-Oui, bien sûr mon chéri.

Pansy embrassa son fils alors que Rebecca levait les yeux au ciel tout en mangeant ses œufs. Pendant ce temps, ils entendirent un vacarme dans le salon. C'était Harry qui descendait la valise de sa fille avec les initiales « RP ».

-Regarde mon ange, tu as un cadeau d'Hagrid.

-Il est où ? demanda Rebecca toute excitée.

Harry leva un drap et dévoila un adorable persan gris aux yeux turquoise. Rebecca ouvrit la cage et le prit dans ses bras.

-Il est trop mignon, dit-elle. Je dirais merci à Hagrid quand je le verrai.

-Un chat ? dit Noah en grimaçant. Ça veut dire que j'aurai un chat moi aussi ?

-Plutôt un hibou je pense, répondit sa mère.

-Mouais… Je préférerais…

-Pas de dragon ! dirent Pansy et Harry en même temps.

-C'est pas juste.

-Au moins tu as essayé, lui dit sa sœur.

-Ouais, dit-il en retournant dans la cuisine. Rebecca continua de caresser son chat.

-Turquoise c'est bien comme prénom, non ?

-Mais il est gris, dit bêtement Harry alors que Pansy le regardait avec exaspération.

**000**

Il était 10h30 et les Potter étaient enfin à King's Cross. Les Weasley, les Zabini et les Malfoy les attendaient. Noah alla vers Lucie Weasley et Gabriel Zabini alors que son grand frère Gaël qui allait en deuxième année et Samantha Malefoy - le portrait craché de sa mère - qui allait en troisième année se dirigèrent vers Rebecca.

-Ça va ? lui demanda Gaël.

-Oui, je crois. Un peu stressée mais ça ira.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, lui dit-il. On est là, tu ne seras pas seul. Gryffondor ou Serpentard ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Viens à Serpentard, lui dit Samantha. On est en infériorité numérique avec Gauthier.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui décide.

-Et surtout ce n'est pas bien de lui mettre de mauvaises idées dans la tête Samy, dit Théo son grand frère en sixième année. Becca est encore une pauvre sorcière innocente.

-Et moi je suis corrompue ?

-Exactement.

Samantha fusilla son grand frère du regard et se tourna pour aller vers ses parents.

-Ben c'est ça, lui dit son frère avec un sourire en coin. Va te réfugier dans les bras de _papa_.

-Oh, parce que tu es jaloux ? lui dit sa sœur en se retournant vers lui.

-Pas le moins du monde Samy. Il faut que tu saches qu'avant ta venue au monde, c'était moi le roi de cette famille.

-Vous n'êtes pas resté très longtemps sur votre trône, Majesté. J'ai vite fait de tirer la chasse pour vous voler votre couronne. Certes je ne suis qu'une princesse et non une reine mais cela fait 13 ans que je règne.

Samantha nargua Théo et alla voir ses parents. Julie Weasley, allant en cinquième année, prit sa place et ne se priva pas pour éclater de rire alors que Rebecca se pinçait les lèvres.

-Ça te fait rire, toi ? cracha Théo vexé.

-Moi ? fit Julie l'air presque outré. Non. Pas du tout. Vous savez que je vous vénère toujours autant, votre majesté.

-Oh, ça va, pas la peine d'en rajouter !

-Théo arrête, lui dit-elle. Tu sais très bien que la plupart des filles de Pouldard rêvent d'être à ton bras, peu importe ce que ta sœur raconte.

-Et oui je sais, dit-il avec fierté. J'ai un charme, fou. Bizarrement tu es la seule à y être indifférente.

-Peut-être parce que moi je connais tes plus noirs secrets dont ton histoire d'amour avec Léo le Lion.

Rebecca éclata de rire pendant que Théo virait au rouge.

-Espèce de…

-Oui ? fit Julie en le narguant. Tu disais ?

-Toi, tu ne perds rien pour attendre ! Tu verras quand on sera à Poudlard. Je ne te laisserais aucun répit, Weasley !

-Oh mon Dieu, une menace de Théo Malefoy ! Appelez les autorités ! Papa ! Pa… humph…

Théo venait de mettre sa main devant la bouche de Julie.

-Ça suffit vous-deux ! tonna Marie Weasley. On n'est même pas dans le train. Et Théo, lâche ma sœur !

-C'est elle qui a commencé ! se plaignit Théo.

-Classe Malefoy, intervint Gauthier. Ça fait très Gryffondor.

Théo le fusilla du regard comme Samantha l'avait fait auparavant pour lui.

-C'est tout le temps comme ça même à Pouldard ? demanda Rebecca.

-Malheureusement oui et ça peut même être pire, répondit Marie. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu finiras par avoir l'habitude. Et puis Gauthier et moi sommes là. Alors si tu vois trop de gamins attardés autour de toi, viens nous voir. Pas vrai Gauthier ?... Gauthier ?...

Mais celui-ci n'écoutait pas ce que sa chère cousine racontait. Il était plutôt hypnotisé par la jeune fille qui venait de se mettre à côté de Marie.

-Salut Marie, dit-elle. Salut Gauthier…

-Salut… Cally…, répondit-il au ralentit.

Marie les regarda et se massa les tempes.

-Si vous pouviez attendre d'être dans le train pour vous jeter dessus. Je n'ai pas envie que Tatie Ginny tape une crise de nerf.

-Tu as raison Marie, répondit la dite Cally. A tout à l'heure Gauthier.

- A… tout… à l'heure…

Gauthier regarda Cally monter dans le regard sous le regard ahuri de Rebecca.

-Wow ! s'exclama-t-elle. C'est fou ce que tu as une sale tête quand tu es amoureux.

Gauthier la regarda et commença à lui faire des chatouilles.

-Petite fripouille. Tu verras quand ça t'arrivera.

Rebecca éclata de rire jusqu'à ce que son père l'appelle.

-Vas-y fripouille.

Rebecca se dirigea vers ses parents et son petit frère. Son père la serra dans ses bras un peu trop fort à son gout.

-Peu importe la maison dans laquelle tu seras, je serai fier de toi, lui dit-il.

-Merci papa.

-Tu verras chérie, tout se passera bien. Ça sera un peu dur au début, mais tu te feras très vite des amis. Sois sage et surtout, ne suis pas sur la mauvaise graine.

-Oui maman.

Rebecca regarda le bracelet éponge de se mère et la serra un peu plus contre elle. Ensuite, Noah fonça presque sur elle.

-Tu vas me manquer, Becca, dit-il. Ça va être bizarre d'être à la maison sans toi. Je n'aurai plus personne à embêter.

-Je sais, sourit-elle. Mais je rentre pour Noël. Ça va passer vite.

-Oui.

Elle vit son petit frère verser une petite larme. Elle lui fit un bisou prit sa valise et monta dans le train avec les autres. Toute la famille resta là jusqu'à ce que le train ne disparaisse de leur champ de vision.

-Encore un an à attendre, soupira Lucie.

-Encore deux, ajouta Noah.

-Encore trois, termina Gabriel.

Lucie et Noah regardèrent le dernier des Zabini.

-Ben oui, je suis le dernier de la bande.

Pansy était dans le bras d'Harry et se cachait sur son épaule pour laisser couler quelques larmes qu'elle avait retenues. C'est là que Malefoy arriva dans ce moment intime et dit :

-Vous allez la revoir votre fille. Bon, elle aura un peu changé et elle se sera peut-être entichée d'un crétin mais… elle reviendra.

A ce moment-là, Pansy couina un peu plus et Harry balança son regard le plus noir à Drago. Hermione jugea bon de récupérer son mari avant qu'il ne se retrouve enterré six pieds sous terre.

-Vous feriez mieux de rentrer chez-vous et de profiter de cette journée en attendant la lettre de Rebecca, dit-elle.

-Oui, dit Pansy, tu as raison. On va rentrer. Noah mon chéri, tu viens ?

Pansy prit la main de son fils, celle de son mari et quitta le voie 9 ¾.

-Je ne me souvenais pas que tu étais aussi bouleversée lorsque Marie est allée à Poudlard, dit Ron à Lavande.

-Normal, répondit Blaise, c'est toi qui a pleuré comme une madeleine.

-Ouais, c'est ça, ironisa Ron.

-Tu ne te souviens pas Ron, mais c'est la vérité, ajouta Ginny. Ça m'a légèrement marqué.

Ron fusilla sa sœur et son mari et quitta également la voie.

-Chéri attends ! cria Lavande. Ils plaisantent ! Oh ! A tous les coups je vais devoir subir cet air de cochon tout la journée !

-Ne t'inquiète pas maman, lui dit Lucie. Je vais lui redonner le sourire moi à Papa.

**000**

Rebecca regardait le paysage qui défilait à travers la vitre de compartiment. Elle se rendait compte que plus le temps passait, plus elle s'éloignait de ses parents pour s'approcher de Poudlard. « Tu verras, le château sera ta deuxième maison » lui avait dit son père. Elle l'espérait. Quand elle voyait son entourage heureux et épanouie, elle espérait que la même chose lui arrive aussi.

Rebecca sortit de ses pensées quand la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit. Marie entra avec son nouvel insigne de Préfet-en-Chef.

-C'est officiel, je suis une lèche-botte avec sa propre chambre et sa propre salle de bain !

-Cool ! dit Samantha. Je pourrais squatter ?

-Même pas en rêve Samantha.

Samantha tira la langue à Marie et se remit à sa lecture.

-Il est beau ton chat, dit-elle à Rebecca. Un cadeau d'Hagrid ?

-Oui.

-Comment il s'appelle ?

-Et bien, j'aimerais l'appeler Turquoise à cause de ses yeux mais papa trouve ça bizarre.

-Tu sais Becca, Merlin sait que j'adore Tonton Harry…

-Tu le vénères, tu veux dire.

-Mets-la en veilleuse Théo, lui dit Marie alors qu'il avait les yeux fermés. (Elle se retourna vers Rebecca.) Mais est-ce qu'il est au courant que c'est ton chat et non le sien ? Je veux dire… Franchement Hedwige c'est bizarre pour une chouette, non ? Alors tu appelles ton chat comme tu le souhaites.

-Tu as raison.

Rebecca regarda Turquoise qui avait les yeux fermés et se laissa caresser tout en remuant la queue.

-Où est Gauthier ? demanda-t-elle.

-Avec Cally en train de le féliciter pour son nouveau poste.

-Sa petite-amie ?

-Oui.

-Et toi tu as un copain ?

-Non mais elle aimerait bien.

-On ne t'a pas sonné Gaël, rétorqua Marie rougissante.

-Je ne fais que répondre à une question.

-Qu'on ne t'a pas posé.

-Pourtant c'est toi qui n'arrête pas de rougir à chaque fois que…

-Gaël, si tu ne veux pas te retrouver sans langue avant la fin de la journée, tais-toi.

-Je ne raconte que ce que Gauthier me dis.

-Ton frère raconte beaucoup de bêtise.

-Est-ce que vous pouvez la mettre en sourdine ? demanda Samantha. J'essaie de lire.

-Laisse-moi deviner, dit Gaël feignant de réfléchir, c'est l'Histoire de Poudlard… encore ! Tu ne peux pas lire autre chose ?

-Moi au moins je sais lire !

Marie leva les yeux au ciel et ne prêta pas attention ç ces deux adolescent alors que Rebecca les regardait en riant. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était qu'elle venait d'assister à un début de querelle. La suite risquerait d'être pire à Poudlard.

-Alors tu sais dans quelle maison tu veux être ? lui demanda Marie.

-Non. Mais ce n'est pas grave. Je laisserai le Choixpeau choisir pour moi.

-Tu ne veux pas lui donner un coup de pousse ?

-Si mais… c'est compliqué. Je voudrais être à Gryffondor parce que papa y était et que c'est la maison des courageux et des loyaux mais Serpentard est la maison où maman était et même si à l'époque c'était la maison du mal, être à Serpentard c'est…

-Le pied, répondit Samantha sans lever le nez de son livre.

Pendant ce temps, Gaël fixait Théo et Julie qui s'était endormi. Julie avait la tête sur l'épaule de Théo et ce dernier avait son bras autour de sa taille.

-Ben voilà, il n'y a que dans le sommeil qu'ils sont d'accord, conclut Gaël.

-Ils sont mignons, dit Rebecca.

-Aussi mignon que la tempête que va s'abattre sur mon frère adoré quand Julie se réveillera. Et si j'essayais juste de la secouer un peu, dit Samantha en s'approchant d'eux.

-Je préfère ne pas être là quand ça arrivera. Je vais chercher Gauthier. Mettez vos robes.

Marie quitta le compartiment à la recherche de son cousin de sa meilleure amie.

**000**

Chez les Potter, l'ambiance était plutôt calme. Pansy finissait une énième robe de mariée, Harry la regardait faire et Noah lisait un magasine de Quiddich, mais tout les trois avaient leurs pensées ailleurs, vers Rebecca arrivant à Poudlard pour la première fois. Harry l'imaginait s'illuminer en regardant en voyant l'architecture alors qu'elle serait dans la barque. Pansy la voyait déjà se faire des amis et être très bonne élève alors que Noah l'imaginait faire les quatre cent coups avec Gaël et Samantha.

Soudain, un hibou arriva et cogna son bec contre la fenêtre du salon. Les Potter arrêtèrent leur activité pour regarder ce pauvre hibou se faire mal. Noah laissa son magasine et ouvrit la fenêtre. Il fit entrer le hibou, lui donna de quoi manger et prit l'enveloppe.

-C'est Rebecca.

Noah eut un mouvement de recule en voyant la tête que faisait ses parents alors qu'ils avancèrent vers lui.

-Pour éviter le conflit je propose de lire la lettre.

-Oui, bien sûr fiston, dit Harry. Ouvre l'enveloppe.

Noah la décacheta sans lâcher ses parents des yeux. C'est fou ce qu'ils étaient bizarre parfois.

_Papa, Maman, Noah,_

_Me voilà donc à Pouldard. Enfin ! Et je dois dire que c'est extraordinaire. Tu avais raison papa. Quand on voit le château illuminé au moment où nous sommes dans la barque, c'est époustouflant. Et les murs ! L'architecture est splendide. J'ai déjà prévu d'en faire quelque croquis et de prendre des photos._

_J'ai beaucoup discuté avec Marie qui a essayé de me rassurer pour cette nouvelle vie. Au fait tant que j'y pense papa, mon chat s'appellera Turquoise et pas Grisouille. Ta chouette s'appelait bien Hedwige et pas Blanche Neige…_

_En ce qui concerne la répartition des élèves, j'ai laissé le Choixpeau décider. Il a dit que j'étais mi-Potter, mi-Parkinson un brin espiègle et très futée avec un certain attrait pour la potion. J'avoue que je n'aie pas compris pourquoi il a dit ça mais il a décidé de m'envoyer à Serpentard après ça. Je ne suis ni heureuse ni triste mais j'espère que tu n'es pas trop déçu papa._

_Je ne me suis pas encore faite d'amie mais ça viendra. Et puis il y a Samantha et Gauthier avec moi, alors je ne suis pas seule. J'appréhende un peu le cours de demain mais il n'y a aucune raison pour que ça se passe mal._

_En fait maman, je crois que j'ai ton lit parce qu'il y a les initiales « PP : 1991-1998 » sur la tête. Je suis super contente de dormir dedans._

_Ça me fait bizarre d'être loin de toi Noah. Ta petite tête me manque déjà._

_Vous me manquez tout les trois. Je vous aime fort._

_Rebecca._

Noah leva les yeux de la lettre et put voir sa mère les larmes aux yeux dans les bras de son père et celui-ci renifler. Noah avait par contre l'impression qu'il lui manquait un membre.

-Bon, dit-il, je suppose que si Becca est un Serpent, je dois tout faire pour être un Lion.

Harry ouvrit ses bras et Noah alla s'y loger. Ça lui faisait bizarre. Lui qui avait tant espérer avoir une famille, il avait une fille à Poudlard, un petit garçon filou et une merveilleuse femme.

-Je vais faire un peu de thé, dit Pansy.

Pansy alla dans la cuisine faire chauffer de l'eau.

-On va lui répondre ? demanda Noah à son père.

-On fera ça demain, mon grand. On va la laisser se reposer.

**000**

A Poudlard, Rebecca ne dormait pas. Elle était assise au bord de la fenêtre, Turquoise dans ses bras. Elle regardait la Lune éclatante. Rebecca essuya ses larmes qui coulaient. Que c'était dur d'être loin de sa famille quand on en n'avait pas l'habitude. Mais elle tenta de relativiser. La moitié de sa famille était dans le château. Elle ne serait pas seule. Rebecca se coucha dans son lit et caressa la tête de lit où sa mère avait inscrit ses initiales. Elle avait déjà mis les siennes « RP : 2018-2025 ». Elle entoura les deux d'un cœur. Elle caressa une dernière fois son chat et ferma les yeux.

**000**

Pendant ce temps, Marie et Gauthier étaient dans l'appartement privé des Préfet-en-Chef. Après une brève visite des lieux, Marie sortit de la salle de bain de Gauthier de sa chambre. Ils se regardèrent se sourirent et dirent :

-Une salle de bain privée ! hurla Marie.

-Un appartement privé ! renchérit Gauthier.

Ils hurlèrent de joie et commencèrent à sauter comme des gamins sur le canapé de la salle commune.

-Eh eh, Marie !

-Quoi ?

-Weasley au pouvoir ! hurla Gauthier en brandissant sa baguette.

-Weasley au pouvoir ! répéta Marie en l'imitant.

Ils s'effondrèrent sur le canapé en se disant une chose : Cette année allait être la meilleure de toute leur vie.

**000**

Alors ? Que pensez-vous de cette prise de pouvoir des Weasley à Poudlard ?

A samedi !

Gouline971.


	3. Joie Peine et Rire Juin 2019

Salut tout le monde ! Voici le dernier moment factuel de cette mini-fiction.

Bonne Lecture.

Merci à _**mathildeD**_

_**Joie, peine et rire – Juin 2019**_

C'était une belle journée de Juin 2019. C'était aussi une journée bien particulière pour Marie Weasley et Gauthier Zabini tout les deux âgés de 18 ans. Ils allaient recevoir ce jour là, avec plein d'autres élèves de Poudlard, leur diplôme des ASPICS.

Marie était toute excitée, tellement excitées qu'elle s'était réveillée aux aurores, soit 6h00, pour se préparer alors que la cérémonie ne commencerait pas avant 14h00. Elle sortit de sa chambre de préfet-en-chef pour se précipiter dans celle de son très cher homologue de cousin, Gauthier. Leurs parents avaient été très heureux de ce prestigieux titre qu'ils avaient obtenu quoi qu'un peu étonné pour les parents de Marie. Ces derniers n'avaient pas été des modèles de discipline durant leur jeunesse. « Ça pouvait sauter une génération » leur avait-elle répondu.

Marie tira les rideaux de la chambre de son cousin qui se cacha illico sous la couverture.

-Marie ! cria celui-ci. Qu'est-ce que tu fous !

-C'est la remise des diplômes aujourd'hui ! lui répondit-elle en sautillant.

-Ça je sais, merci ! Maintenant laisse-moi dormir, ok ? Laisse-moi creuser ma tombe pour que je m'y enterre.

-Gauthier…, soupira Marie.

-Non !

Ça faisait presque un mois que Gauthier était dans cet état. Depuis que Cally, son ex-petite amie et accessoirement la meilleure amie de Marie, l'avait laissé tomber pour un certain Poufsouffle du nom de Thomas Anderson.

Marie n'aimait pas voir son cousin comme ça. Elle préférait le voir heureux, comme lorsqu'il était avec Cally. Au début bien sûr, Marie n'avait pas été pour cette relation qui mettait en cause sa meilleure amie et son Serpentard de cousin, mais comme il semblait visiblement fou amoureux, elle avait décidé de leur donner carte blanche… pendant un an et demi. Maintenant Gauthier avait le cœur brisé et Cally était devenue une pétasse aux yeux de Marie.

Elle monta sur le lit, se coucha à côté de lui et Gauthier sortit sa tête de la couverture.

-Oublie-la, lui dit Marie. Elle n'en vaut pas la peine.

-C'est ta meilleure amie.

-Pas depuis qu'elle t'a quitté pour un connard.

-Tu ne devrais pas prendre parti, lui dit Gauthier. Je ne suis que ton cousin.

-Oui, tu es mon cousin et elle t'a brisé le cœur.

-Marie…, soupira Gauthier.

-Ne recommençons pas cette conversation où je sens que je vais encore m'énerver. On va se lever et se préparer pour le petit déjeuner.

-Mais il est à peine 6h00 ! Va te doucher, tu me réveilleras après.

Gauthier remit la couverture sur sa tête et fit mine de ronfler pour que Marie quitte sa chambre.

Après avoir prit sa douche et s'être fraîchement préparée, Marie réveilla de nouveau Gauthier et quitta leur appartement. Les couloirs du château étaient quasiment déserts à cette heure-ci. Peu de personne devait même être levé. Il était près de 8h00 et on était samedi.

Marie alla à la tour des Gryffondors. A peine y mit-elle les pieds qu'elle se fit alpaguée et embrassée. D'abord surprise, elle se laissa volontiers faire, reconnaissant les baisers son petit ami.

-Damien…

-Bonjour…

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout ?

-J'ai pas dormit de la nuit.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que ton cousin m'a viré de l'appartement hier soir et par conséquent, tu m'as manqué.

-Ah oui.

Effectivement, la veille au soir, Damien avait voulu passer la nuit avec Marie, quand Gauthier avait décidé de le mettre à la porte soi-disant parce qu'il n'était pas d'humeur, mais surtout parce que Ron lui avait dit « Si un garçon s'approche de trop près de mes filles, je t'accorde la violence pour lui refaire le portrait » Manque de pot, Marie avait un copain depuis plus de six mois. Gauthier en avait des sueurs froides à chaque fois qu'il imaginait la réaction de Ron en voyant sa fille embrasser un garçon.

-Je crois qu'il ne m'aime pas, dit Damien.

-Il y a un peu de vrai, affirma Marie. Mais il a toujours été comme ça avec les garçons avec qui je suis sortie.

-Merci de me dire que je suis comme n'importe quel mec avec qui tu es sortie. Ça fait toujours plaisir.

-Non. Bien sûr que non ! Tu sais que je t'aime, toi.

-Mouais… Tu te rattrapes bien Marie Weasley. On va prendre le petit déjeuner ?

-Plus tard. Je vais réveiller Julie.

Marie lui donna un dernier baiser et monta dans le dortoir des filles.

**000**

Gauthier avait finit par se lever vers les 8h30, avec beaucoup de difficulté. Que ce soit les yeux ouverts ou fermés, il voyait Cally embrasser ce mec à pleine bouche, les yeux pétillants de malice. Avant, c'était en le regardant lui que ses yeux pétillaient, c'était lui qu'elle embrassait, c'était à lui qu'elle disait aimer.

Maintenant, Gauthier avait un peu de mal à comprendre pourquoi elle l'avait quitté. Il n'avait pourtant rien fait de mal. Il était gentil, honnête et amoureux (ce qui était rare pour un Serpentard). Il avait suivit tous les conseils que sa mère, sa grand-mère et ses tantes lui avaient donné pour le jour où il sortirait avec une fille, et résultat des courses, ils se faisaient largué pour un connard coureur de jupon du nom de Thomas Anderson. A tous les coups, il l'avait déjà trompée et Cally n'y voyait que du feu.

Quand Gauthier sortit de sa salle commune, il croisa plusieurs élèves dont des filles qui gloussaient comme des dindes depuis qu'il n'était plus avec Cally. Ce qu'il pouvait détester ça. Alors qu'il s'approchait de la grande salle, il tomba sur elle, si belle, si parfaite. Cally Richardson dans son uniforme de Gryffondor. Ses cheveux ébènes étaient lâchés, ses yeux noisettes était plus clairs qu'à leur habitude et sa peau couleur chocolat lui réchauffait le cœur. Il croisa son regard, un instant, durant lequel il ne sut pas quoi faire. Devait-il aller la voir ou passer son chemin ? Gauthier voulait se conduire en Gryffondor et se diriger vers elle. Mais il se ravisa très vite lorsqu'il vit Anderson l'embrasser langoureusement et d'une façon qui le dégoutait. Gauthier passa donc son chemin et entra dans la grande salle, l'air hagard. Il s'assit à la table des Serpentards où il y avait Samantha et Rebecca qui tentèrent de le consoler du mieux qu'elles le pouvaient. A 14 et 12 ans, elles étaient encore loin des peines de cœurs.

-Gauthier ne va toujours pas bien, constata Julie.

-Oui, soupira Marie. Et ce qui m'inquiète c'est ce qu'on va dire aux parents quand ils le verront dans cet état tout à l'heure.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, lui dit Théo, c'est un serpent, il cachera ses sentiments pour ne pas les inquiéter. Il faut dire qu'Anderson n'y va pas de main morte quand il embrasse Cally.

A ce moment-là, Julie tourna sa tête rousse vers Théo en fronçant les sourcils.

-Quoi ? dit Théo en se reculant légèrement.

-Pourquoi tu n'as pas été lui casser la gueule ? Gauthier est ton meilleur ami ! Tu aurais pu le défendre !

-Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué Weasley, mais Anderson fait deux têtes de plus que moi. Je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver à Ste Mangouste. Ça n'aiderait pas mon meilleur ami.

-Mais tu es un Gryffondor ! s'exclama Julie. Tu devrais respirer le courage !

-Mais je suis courageux ! Mais pas téméraire.

-Espèce de mauviette !

-Ça suffit tous les deux ! tonna Marie. Vous êtes pire que des gamins de 13 ans !

-Eh ! s'indigna Gaël.

-Désolée, lui dit Marie. Mais au moins tu vois leur degré de maturité et d'intelligence.

-Oui je vois. Ça fait peur.

Cally arriva dans la grande salle et s'assit non loin de Marie qui l'ignora royalement.

-Marie ?

Celle-ci ne broncha pas et but son verre de jus de citrouille sous le regard des autres.

-Ecoute, commença Cally, je… enfin, d'ici quelques heures on quittera Poudlard pour toujours et… tu es ma meilleure amie. Ne plus te parler est une torture. J'aimerais que tout redevienne comme avant.

Marie posa violemment son verre sut la table et se tourna lentement sa tête blonde vers Cally comme Julie l'avait fait vers Théo. Ça ne présageait rien de bon.

-Tu veux que tout redevienne comme avant ? répéta Marie. Quitte Anderson et on en reparlera.

-Quoi ?

-Tu as très bien entendu. Je ne te demande même pas de retourner avec Gauthier mais juste de quitter ce connard. Tu vois, si tu avais quitté mon cousin pour quelqu'un d'aussi gentil doux et attentionné que lui ou Damien…

-Ne me mets pas l'histoire, ma belle, intervint ce dernier.

-Mais tes hormones se sont bousculées pour te faire passer pour une dinde et je suis désolée, mais moi je ne suis pas amie avec les dindes. Je les mange.

Marie mit une cuillère de porridge dans sa bouche. Cally regarda Damien qui haussa les épaules, non pour lui faire comprendre qu'il s'en fichait mais qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour elle.

Samantha qui était à la table de Serpentard la quitta pour aller vers celle des Gryffondor.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Samy ? lui demanda son frère.

-La question est plutôt qui ne va pas bien. Gauthier ressemble à un zombi. Tu devrais lui parler, Théo.

-Je lui ai parlé pendant un mois mais il est transit d'amour.

Théo ne se gêna pas pour regarder Cally qui baissa la tête.

-Et bien réessaye. Tu es le seul qui puisse lui sortir la tête de l'eau.

-Tu lui as parlé toi ?

-Bien sûr ! Mais tu crois que le fait que je lui dise que son ex est une pétasse sans nom qui s'est entichée d'un macho sans cervelle va arranger les choses ? Je n'ai que 14 ans moi ! L'amour n'est qu'un tissu de connerie à mes yeux !

-Eh ! Je ne te permets pas, lui dit Cally.

-Pardon ? fit Samantha en se tournant vers elle. On se connait ? Non, je ne crois pas. (Elle se retourna vers son frère) Il faut que tu fasses quelque chose.

-Très bien…, soupira Théo.

Théo se leva en trainant les pieds et suivit sa sœur à la table des Serpentard. Il parla un moment à Gauthier qui le suivit hors de la salle.

-Tu crois que Théo va le réconforter ? demanda Rebecca à Samantha.

-Non. Mais insulter Cally Richardson se façon indirect, bon sang ce qui ça fait du bien !

Rebecca éclata de rire. Elle aussi aurait bien voulu insulter Cally Richardson. Gauthier était quelqu'un de beau, grand, et fort ! Rebecca l'admirait. Mais à cause de cette fille, il n'était plus qu'une loque. Une loque à Serpentard ? L'horreur ! Rebecca se sentit soudainement coupable de cette pensée. Sa mère avait été à Serpentard, elle savait ce qu'elle avait vécu et le mot « loque » faisait parti d'un des moments de sa vie.

**000**

C'était bientôt l'heure de la cérémonie et les parents ne tarderaient pas à arriver. Pendant cette attente Marie Gauthier et Damien étaient ensemble à s'établir quelque règle de base.

-Toi, dit Marie à l'adresse de Damien, tu ne me regardes pas. Tu ne me reluques pas et tu ne me fais aucun clin d'œil. Tu m'ignores !

-Tout ce que tu veux, répondit-il comme hypnotisé par elle.

-Toi, dit-elle à l'adresse de Gauthier, tu souris et tu ne laisses rien paraître. Si par malheur tu me refais cet air de chien battu, je n'ose même pas imaginer le carnage que ferait Tatie Ginny. Compris ?

-Oui.

Marie arrangea le col de son cousin en attendant l'arrivée des parents. Ils étaient tous là. Les Weasley, les Zabini, les Potter et les Malefoy. Dès qu'ils furent présents, Rebecca fonça vers ses parents. Ça faisait près de six mois qu'elles ne les avaient pas vus.

-Mon petit trésor, dit Harry en la serrant contre lui. Ce que tu nous as manqué !

-Vous m'avez manqué aussi, répondit-elle en serrant sa mère dans ses bras.

-Et moi ! réclama Noah.

-Toi aussi, petite tête.

Rebecca resserra son frère dans ses bras. Ginny serra Gauthier et Gaël dans ses bras pendant que Gabriel était dans une longue conversation avec Lucie.

-Tu n'es pas trop stressé, mon poussin ? demanda Ginny.

-Non maman, soupira Gauthier alors qu'il levait les yeux au ciel. Ce qu'il pouvait détester ce surnom. Il n'était plus un poussin mais un coq ! Certes pas très fier mais un coq quand même.

-Tu es sûr ? Tu as l'air fatigué.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Tatie Ginny, répondit Marie. Gauthier est en pleine forme. N'est-ce pas, Gauhtier ?

-Oui. Oui bien sûr. Pourquoi ça n'irait pas.

-Tu me le dirais si tu avais un problème, hein mon cœur ?

-Lâche-lui la grappe, Ginny ! s'emporta Drago. Il va recevoir son diplôme. Il doit être une vraie boule de nerf.

Ginny fusilla Drago du regard et entra dans la grande salle après avoir embrassé son fils. Les parents et les enfants encouragèrent les plus grands et les laissèrent. Gauthier soupira de soulagement.

-Qu'est-ce que je fous à Serpentard ? se plaignit-il.

-Tu es un bon serpent, lui dit Damien en posant sa main sur son épaule. Tu as juste subit un mauvais coup. Ça arrive à tout le monde.

-Retire – ta main – de là.

Damien s'exécuta. Il n'était pas bon de l'énerver.

**000**

La cérémonie commença à 14h00 tapante. Tout le monde était dans la grande salle attendant que le Professeur McGonagall prenne la parole et distribue les diplômes aux élèves de septième année. Marie et Gauthier étaient en fin de liste ce qui les rendait assez impatients. Marie tentait de ne pas regarder son petit ami qu'elle trouvait particulièrement sexy alors que Gauthier dévisageait presque Cally qui était à deux rang de lui.

Quand Thomas Anderson fut appelé (en premier) pour recevoir son diplôme, la plupart des filles applaudirent vigoureusement pendant que lui souriait de ses blanches dents que Gauthier lui aurait fait ravaler. Il regarda aussi Cally qui applaudissait. Marie remarqua la longue inspiration que prenait son cousin. Elle lui prit la main pour tenter de le réconforter.

-On ne les reverra plus jamais, lui dit-elle

Mais était-ce vraiment ce qu'il voulait ?

**000**

Au bout d'une heure et demie, Maire puis Gauthier furent appelés pour recevoir leur diplôme sous les applaudissements de toute leur famille totalement fiers d'eux. Marie souriait de toutes ses dents et Gauthier aussi esquissa un petit sourire. Il regarda les élèves, Cally applaudissait. Cela lui mit un peu de baume au cœur malgré tout.

La cérémonie se termina et un buffet put enfin commencer. Ça ressemblait à un banquet de rentrée. Ginny s'empressa de serrer son fils dans ses bras.

-Félicitations mon poussin. Je suis si fière de toi.

-Merci maman.

Gauthier n'avait pas la force de demander à sa mère d'arrêter de l'appeler poussin. Son père le serra aussi dans ses bras et lui chuchota :

-Explication ce soir, dans l'office.

Blaise avait vite compris que quelque chose n'allait pas avec son fils. Il déglutit et but un verre de jus de citrouille.

Après avoir été félicité par ses parents, Marie alla vers celui qu'elle appelait « Mon gentil petit parrain d'amour ! » Celui-ci l'accueillit à bras ouvert.

-Félicitations ma grande, lui dit Harry.

-Merci. Tout ça c'est grâce à toi et au bracelet porte bonheur, dit Marie en lui montrant le bracelet qu'Harry lui avait offert pour ses quatre ans. Au fil des années, elle l'avait agrandit.

-Tonton Harry, dit-elle toute mielleuse, tu as un cadeau pour moi ?

-Un cadeau pour vous, rectifia Pansy en faisant signe à Gauthier de venir près d'elle.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Marie toute excitée.

Pansy leur donna deux trousseaux de clé. Marie et Gauthier ne comprirent pas ce que cela signifiait.

-Une voiture volante comme celle de Papi Arthur ? dit Gauthier sans y croire.

-Non, répondit Harry, une maison.

-Une maison ? dirent les deux ados en même temps.

-Vous nous avez acheté une maison ? s'exclama Marie.

-Oh que non, répondit Harry. On vous prête une maison. On vous confie le Square pour toute la durée de vos formations. Vos parents sont d'accord.

-C'est vrai ? demanda Gauthier à Ginny et Blaise qui acquiescèrent.

-Mais c'est super ! hurla Marie. Oh merci ! Merci mille fois ! Tonton Harry tu es le meilleur des meilleurs ! Toi aussi Tatie Pansy. On vous adore !

-Et voilà, c'est reparti, dit Lavande. J'ai l'impression d'être retournée 15 ans en arrière.

-Mais attention, dit Ron à l'attention des enfants, si on apprend que vous faites n'importe quoi, que la maison est male tenue et que les résultats ne suivent pas pendant vos formations, vous pliez bagages et rentrez à la maison.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Papa, ça ne risque pas d'arriver.

Marie et Gauthier fixèrent les clés avec envie. Ils s'y voyaient déjà. Dans cette grande maison qu'ils connaissaient depuis leur naissance, seuls et indépendants, sans parant sur le dos. Ils se regardaient à présent avec un sourire complice. Oh oui, ça serait l'une de plus belles expériences de leur vie. Décidément, les Weasley étaient vraiment au pouvoir.

-Eh, attendez deux minutes ! intervint Théo. Est-ce que ça veut dire que moi aussi j'aurai une clé quand j'aurai mes ASPIC ?

-Evidemment que tu auras une clé, répondit Pansy.

-Cool.

-Mais il faut que tu travailles dur, lui dit Drago. Très dur. Et si tu pouvais être aussi préfet-en-chef, ça serait encore mieux.

-Ne t'en fait pas papa. J'ai peut-être ton physique ravageur mais c'est le cerveau de maman qui est dans ma tête.

-Quoi ?

-N'importe quoi, soupira Samantha alors qu'Hermione éclatait de rire. Elle s'arrêta bien vite quand elle vit le regard que lui balançait son mari.

-Potter t'a toujours mit des conneries dans la tête, lui dit Drago. C'est pour ça que tu es à Gryffondor.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Tonton Drago, lui dit Julie. Je serai là pour le surveiller ton petit Théo d'amour.

-D'accord, je te fais confiance Julie.

-Tu peux compter sur moi.

-Quoi ? Mais non ! s'exclama Théo. Je n'ai pas envie qu'un poil de carotte me suive à la trace pour faire plaisir à mon père !

-Théo ! fit Hermione.

-Oulà ! dit Samantha. Ne pas mettre une Weasley en colère.

Rebecca pouffa de rire alors que Julie devenait aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Elle regarda Théo, avec des yeux de tueur.

-Tu m'as appelé poil de carotte ?

-Non…

-Si tu l'as appelé poil de carotte !

-La ferme Samantha !

-Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit poil de carotte ? Elle dit que l'épi de maïs que tu es peut aller se faire foutre chez les hippogriffes ! Tu te dis intelligent alors que tu n'es même pas capable de faire la différence entre un concombre et une courgette ! Et tu verras que mes résultats au BUSE seront si parfaits que ça en frisera tes cheveux qui se transformeront en pop corn !

-Mais Julie…

-Laisse-moi ! Je te déteste !

Julie alla rejoindre ses parents très contrariée pendant que Théo soupira mal à l'aise et que Samantha et Rébecca éclataient de rire sans retenu en rejoignant Julie. Hermione lança un regard lourd de sens à son fils et partit rejoindre Ginny. Théo soupira alors que Drago passait son bras autour de ses épaules.

-Ah mon fils ! L'amour est un sentiment bien compliqué. Je sais de quoi je parle.

-Quoi ? Mais… je ne suis pas amoureux de Julie ! C'est ma meilleure amie !

-Et moi je détestais ta mère à ton âge.

Pendant ce temps, Noah, Gabriel et Lucie arrivèrent vers leurs parents avec un large sourire.

-Papa, dit Noah à Harry. Il faut vraiment que j'aille à Gryffondor ! C'est super là-bas ! La salle commune est super grande et puis comme ça je ferai comme toi et je deviendrai attrapeur !

-Tu ne veux pas être à Serpentard avec Samantha et moi ? demanda Rebecca.

-Non, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Je préfèrerais être à Gryffondor. Tu ne m'en veux pas maman ?

-Bien sûr que non mon chéri. Serpent ou lion je serai toujours fier de toi. Mais n'oublie pas qu'il te reste encore un an à faire à l'école primaire.

-Oui maman, je sais. Papa, papa, j'ai vu le lit où tu dormais ! Je veux dormir dedans, comme Rebecca avec le lit de maman ! Tu pourras faire une lettre à McGo pour que je l'ai ?

-McGo ? répéta Harry. Pourquoi tu l'appelles McGo ?

-Ben, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'elle s'appelle ? Rebecca l'appelle souvent «Cette vieille chouette de McGo ! »

-Noah ! dit Rebacca.

-Quoi ? firent leur parents.

Harry et Pansy regardèrent leur fille avec un œil sévère. Rebecca déglutit et chercha ce qu'elle pourrait leur dire pour les attendrirent.

-Je suis la meilleure de ma classe ! Et le professeur Rogue m'aime bien.

-Menteuse ! dit Noah.

-C'est la vérité !

-Et moi je suis Dumbledore !

-Alors moi je suis Merlin !

Harry et Pansy se regardèrent avec un petit sourire. Qu'il était bon d'être réunit.

**000**

Dans le parc de Poudlard, Marie, Gauthier, Théo Julie et Damien, qui les avait discrètement rejoints, étaient sous l'arbre près du lac noir, là où avait l'habitude de se mettre le Trio d'or. Marie était totalement excitée par le cadeau d'Harry et Pansy.

-Non mais vous vous rendez compte ! Pas de parents sur le dos ! Pas de règle à respecter ! On pourra se lever quand on voudra, manger quand on voudra et toi, dit Marie en désignant Damien du doigt, tu pourras venir quand tu voudras.

-Avec plaisir beauté.

Damien lui fit un clin d'œil ne prenant pas le risque de l'embrasser alors que les parents n'étaient pas loin.

-Rien que pour ça, j'ai hâte d'avoir mes ASPIC, pas toi Julie ?

-Ne me parle pas, espèce de crétin !

Théo soupira tristement et tourna la tête vers Gauthier qui avait le regard lointain.

-Eh Gauthier, ça ne va pas ?

-Hein ? Si, je… je vais bien. Je retourne dans la grande salle.

-N'oublie pas de sourire face à ta maman, lui rappela Marie.

-Oui.

Gauthier se leva et se dirigea vers le château. Il en avait marre. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était rentrer chez lui ou au Square mais il voulait à tout prix quitter cet endroit où il avait vécu les plus beaux moments de sa vie certes, mais où il avait aussieu le cœur brisé. Quand il entra dans le château, il croisa Cally qui était immobile. Elle ne semblait pas l'avoir vu. Il s'approcha d'elle sans savoir pourquoi et la regarda. Dieu qu'elle était jolie. Dieu qu'il l'aimait.

-Salut, ça va ?

Mais Cally ne répondit pas. Elle était immobile et regardait droit devant elle. Gauthier l'observa et remarqua qu'elle était en état de choc. Il suivit la direction de son regard et ouvrit la bouche avant de dire…

-Espèce de salop !

**000**

Samantha et Rebecca étaient parties en trombe du château pour avertir Marie. Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose ou ça allait finir en bain de sang.

-Marie ! Gauthier est en train de se battre ! alerta Rebecca.

-Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Il a vu Anderson embrasser une autre fille que Cally et il a pété un câble. Il lui a donné un énorme coup de poing ! Viens vite ! Il n'y a que toi qui peux le calmer !

-Ouais, Richardson n'est vraiment pas douée, ajouta Samantha. Quelle cruche celle-là.

Marie ainsi que les autres se levèrent et coururent jusqu'au hall du château où effectivement Gauthier et Anderson se battaient à main nue sous les supplications de Cally.

-Gauthier ! dit Marie. Gauthier arrête !

Elle se précipita vers les deux garçons et fit face à son cousin qui semblait être sur pile électrique.

-Il… il la trompe ! Depuis le début il la trompe ! dit-il.

-Gauthier ! Gauthier regarde-moi. Ne te rabaisse pas à ce crétin, d'accord ? Tu vaux mieux que ça.

Gauthier se calma un instant. Samantha et Rebecca avaient raison. Il n'y avait que Maire qui pouvait lui faire entendre raison. Il se détacha de sa cousine et regarda Cally qui eut un mouvement de recule.

-Alors c'est pour ça ! lui dit-il. C'est pour ça que tu m'as quitté ? Pour devenir cocu au bout de quelques heures !

-Gauthier calme-toi, supplia Marie.

-Non ! Non, je ne peux pas me calmer ! Elle a foutu en l'air plus d'un an de relation ! Je t'aimais Cally ! Je t'aime toujours ! On… on avait des projets ! Pourquoi ?

-Gauthier…, commença-t-elle, je… je suis…

-Eh Zabini, interrompit Anderson, tu ne t'es pas dit que sur le plan horizontal c'était loin d'être parfait ?

-Alors toi si je…

-Gauthier, non !

Marie réussit à retenir son cousin alors que Théo tenait Anderson qui se débattait violement. Les personnes qui étaient dans la grande salle, dont certains parents, allèrent dans le hall pour savoir pourquoi il y avait un tel vacarme.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Ginny à son fils cadet.

-Oh rien. Gauthier a vu son rival tromper son ancienne petite amie et là, il pète les plombs.

-Quoi ? Gauthier a… une copine ?

-Avait maman, avait.

-Alors toi Gaël, fit Rebecca, tout dans la délicatesse.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules se régalant du spectacle alors que Ginny rejoignait son fils aîné.

-Retire tes sales pattes, Malefoy ! ordonna Anderson. Ou sinon…

-Ou sinon quoi ? Tu vas me frapper ? Laisse-moi rire.

-Respecte tes aînés !

-Je te demande pardon ? Toi, respecte mes potes ! Franchement, je ne comprends pas. A trop te vanter comme ça, ça doit forcément cacher quelque chose de bien plus profond. Un traumatisme durant ton enfance ?

A ce moment-là, Anderson réussit à se débattre. Il essaya de lui donner un coup de poing que Théo réussit à esquiver. Marie gifla Anderson avec le trousseau de clé dans ses mains. Ça le blessa. Il regarda Marie avec des yeux de tueur alors qu'elle reculait le plus vite possible vers son cousin.

-Alors ça, tu vas me le payer Weasley !

-Eh ! Tu viens de menacer ma copine, là !

-Damien, non…, soupira-t-elle.

-Franchement tu pourrais avoir mieux, lui dit Anderson. Ta copine est un vrai sac d'os.

-Alors il y a un truc que tu n'as pas compris. On ne menace pas copine, on ne menace pas les sœurs de ma copine et on ne menace pas la famille de copine. Le jour où j'apprends que tu lui as fait du mal de façon indirect ou non, je te cognerai tellement fort que tu te demanderas pourquoi tu voles sans ton balai !

-Marie !

A ce moment-là Marie se tourna vers son père qui venait juste d'entendre cette dernière réplique. Elle baissa la tête sachant qu'elle allait lui devoir quelques explications. Damien lâcha Anderson pensant que la menace avait été prise au sérieux, mais ce dernier était quelque peu fier et à peine eut-il les mains libres qu'il sortit sa baguette pour se jeter sur Gauthier.

-Ça suffit maintenant !

Un éclair sortit de la baguette d'Harry et tout le monde se calma.

-Gauthier, va prendre l'air. Toi, dit Harry en désignant Anderson, je ne sais pas qui tu es mais tu dois sûrement avoir des parents, va les rejoindre. Les enfants, allez chercher vos affaires, on rentre !

Tout le monde s'exécuta. Cally voulut prendre le bras de Gauthier qui la rejeta. Elle décida d'aller dans la tour de Gryffondor, mais c'était sans compter sur Ginny qui était prête à exploser.

-Eh toi ! Alors comme ça on brise le cœur de mon fils ?

-Chérie calme-toi, lui dit Blaise.

-Je… je vous demande pardon ? questionna Cally intimidée. Gauthier lui avait parlé du caractère impulsif de sa mère et elle risquait d'en être témoin.

-Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut demander pardon mais à mon fils qui est à ramasser à la petite cuillère à cause de toi !

-Je ne vous permets pas de parler à ma fille de cette façon ! dit Mrs Richardson.

-Ça ne serait jamais arrivé si votre fille avait eu un minimum de respect pour mon fils amoureux d'elle !

-Comment osez-vous !

-Excusez ma femme, intervint Blaise. Elle a eu une dure semaine. Combien de fois je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas te donner en spectacle !

-Mais… Blaise… Elle a brisé le cœur de mon poussin.

-Tu as brisé le cœur de Potter et ce n'est pas pour ça que sa mère est sortie de son tombeau pour te cracher à la figure !

**000**

Hermione se jeta sur son fils pour le serrer dans ses bras.

-Théo ! Ça va ? Tu n'as rien ? Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ? Samy a dit que tu avais faillit de prendre un coup de poing.

-Il ne m'a pas touché maman. Je n'ai rien. Je vais bien.

-La violence n'est pas la solution, tu le sais, hein ?

-Chérie, intervint Drago, nous faisons partis des gens les plus violents qui puissent exister. Il a ça dans le sang, notre bonhomme. Ce n'est pas de sa faute.

-Drago, si tu pouvais arrêter de raconter des bêtises !

Julie arriva et serra Théo dans ses bras sans prêter attention à ses parents. Thoé fut très surpris de cette marque d'affection puisque dix minutes plus tôt elle l'avait insulté de crétin. Il fut même étonné quand elle lui fit une bise sur la joue, sous le sourire niais d'Hermione et le sourire en coin de Drago.

-Il aurait pu t'assommer, dit-elle. Je savais que tu étais un vrai Gryffondor.

-Euh… merci.

Pendant ce temps, Samantha narguait son grand frère en faisant des bisous silencieux. Un élève s'avança vers elle d'un pas mal assuré. Samantha arqua les sourcils en ayant un léger mouvement de recul. Hermione donna un petit coup de coude à Drago.

-Salut Samantha, dit-il rougissant.

-T'es qui toi ? agressa presque Drago.

-Laisse-moi régler ça Papa, lui dit Samantha. T'es qui toi ?

-Je… je suis Elliot… Elliot Jenkins…

Samantha arqua les sourcils.

-Je passe en cinquième année à Serpentard.

-Mais encore ?

-Je suis le gardien de l'équipe de Quiddich.

-Ah oui, le gardien. Pas très doué, je dois dire. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Ouais qu'est-ce que tu veux, le gamin ? répéta Drago alors qu'Hermione le tirait par le bras.

-Je… je voulais savoir si… - enfin si tu ne pars pas encore vacances – si tu voulais qu'on se voie pendant l'été… Si tes parents sont d'accord bien sûr.

-Toi, tu ne sais pas à qui tu t'adresses, lui dit Théo.

-Non, on n'est pas d'accord ! répondit Drago. Du balai, va rejoindre tes parents irresponsables qui te laissent traîner près des Malefoy !

-Drago ça suffit ! T'es pas croyable, lui dit sa femme.

-Oui Papa, tu n'es pas croyable ! répéta Samantha. Elle regarda le dit Elliot de la tête au pied tout en arquant les sourcils et fit un petit sourire en coin.

-Pourquoi pas.

-Quoi ? fit Drago.

-Hein ! répéta Théo.

-Allez, va-t-en, chuchota Samantha, avant que tu ne te fasses tué.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et le dit Elliot s'en alla heureux.

-Euh… petite sœur, je croyais que l'amour n'était qu'un tissu de connerie à tes yeux.

-Ah mais je le pense toujours. L'amour c'est pour les faibles. Il suffit de regarder Gauthier et Marie. C'est à vomir. Mais puisque que je lui plais, pourquoi je ne lui ferais pas ce petit plaisir. Et puis, j'y trouverais peut-être mon compte au final. J'entrerai dans la cour des grands, je resterai au bal jusqu'à minuit et qui sait, j'en ferai peut-être ce que je veux de ce Jenkins. Il me mangera dans la main !

Samantha quitta ses parents, toute guillerette. Théo se retourna vers ses parents qui semblaient en état de choc fasse au dire de leur fille de 14 ans.

-Je crois que vous avez loupé une étape dans l'éducation de Samantha.

-Mais d'où peut-elle tenir un discours pareil ? demanda Hermione.

-A ton avis, répondit Drago fier de lui. Voilà ce que ça donne quand Potter ne passe pas par-là. Une vraie petite Malefoy.

**000**

-Comment il s'appelle ?

-Papa…

-Comment il s'appelle ?

-Damien Spencer. C'est un Gryffondor, il a été gardien, comme toi c'est dingue, non ? Et il est très très gentil.

-Je m'en fiche qu'il soit gentil, dit Ron. Il t'a embrassé et ça, ça signe son arrêt de mort ! Et puis tu sais quoi ? Il est hors de question que tu t'installes au Square !

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

-Parce que je vois déjà le tableau de toi invitant ce Spencer à passer la nuit avec toi ! Non !

-C'est pas juste ! s'indigna Marie.

-Si c'est juste. Je suis ton père et tu dois obéir ! Rends-moi les clés !

-Non !

-Rends-moi les clés Marie !

-Maman !

-Rends-lui chérie. On en reparlera ce soir. Promit.

-Fais chier ! dit Marie en lança les clés à son père. Je me casse chez les Potter !

-Marie ! Marie reviens ici tout de suite !

Mais Marie avait déjà quitté le château pour rejoindre Gauthier. Lavande regarda son mari en soupirant.

-Non Lavande. C'est moi qui décide. Elle ne vivra pas au Square ! Je n'ai pas envie que…

-Ta fille grandisse et déploie ses ailes pour vivre sa propre vie ? Je comprends parfaitement mais tu ne pourras pas la garder éternellement.

-Bien sûr que si !

-Non Ron.

-Je peux toujours essayer.

-Et te mettre ta fille aînée à dos ? N'oublie pas qu'il y a Julie et Lucie qui suivent et qu'elles ont tendance à prendre exemple sur Marie. C'est ce que tu veux ? Que nos filles nous cachent certaines choses plus ou moins graves ?

Ron soupira et ne répondit pas. Il ne voulait pas continuer cette conversation qui allait se conclure sur un « Ron tu sais que tu as tort ! »

-Eh chérie, dit Harry à Pansy.

-Oui ?

-On a gagné une fille.

-Quoi ?

-Marie veut vivre avec nous. Je savais que ça arriverait tôt ou tard. Je suis le meilleur.

-Harry, il y a des moments où tu m'inquiètes… vraiment.

**000**

En fin de journée, tout le monde était à la voix 9 ¾.

-On fait un tour au Square ? proposa Blaise.

-Pas de problème, dit Drago.

-Je suis partant, ajouta Ron.

-Allez, on y va.

-Gauthier !

Celui-ci se retourna étonner d'entendre son prénom sortir de la bouche de Cally. Elle s'approcha de lui et baissa la tête en voyant le regard que lui balançait Ginny.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? lui demanda-t-il froidement.

-Te parler un moment.

-Désolé, je n'ai pas le temps. Salut !

-Gauthier attends, je t'en supplie. Juste un instant.

Il soupira. Il était tiraillé entre l'envie de suivre sa famille et l'envie de savoir ce que lui voulait Cally.

-Vas-y fiston, lui dit Blaise. On sera au Square.

-Je t'attends, lui dit Marie.

Gauthier remercia Marie et suivit Cally. Ils s'éloignèrent de la foule pour pouvoir être au calme.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Je… je voulais te dire que… je suis désolée. Vraiment désolée de ce que je t'ai fait subir, Gauthier. Tu mérites mieux que ça.

-Quoi, c'est tout ? Tu m'as appelé pour ça ?

-Gauthier…

-Marie m'attend, salut !

-Je t'ai toujours aimé Gauthier.

Alors qu'il lui tournait le dos, Gauthier s'immobilisa. Son cœur s'emballa plus que d'habitude. Il se retourna doucement pour voir Cally. Elle avait la tête baissée et il pouvait deviner qu'elle pleurait.

-Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi avoir tout arrêté si tu m'aimes encore ?

-J'ai eu peur.

-Peur de quoi ?

-Peur de nous ! Tout… tout allait trop vite ! Tu parlais de nous après Poudlard, après les ASPIC ! Tu nous voyais déjà former une famille et ça m'a fait peur ! Je… je ne suis pas prête pour ça !

-Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ? Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit à Marie ? Pourquoi tu as tout foutu en l'air !

-J'ai paniqué. Je n'ai pas réfléchit.

-Et Anderson ?

-Il est tout ce tu n'es pas. Je savais que ça ne durerait pas et que… je n'avais pas d'avenir avec lui. Gauthier, je sais que je ne pourrais jamais effacer ce que j'ai fait. Je sais que toi et moi c'est terminé et tout est de ma faute, mais j'aimerais qu'on reparte sur de bonnes bases, pour un nouveau cycle, une nouvelle amitié.

-Mais moi je ne veux pas être ami avec toi, répondit Gauthier. Je veux juste être avec toi.

Gauthier et Cally restèrent immobiles. Ils ne savaient pas s'ils devaient faire un pas vers l'autre ou s'en aller chacun de son côté. Marie arriva et brisa ce petit moment d'embarras.

-Gauthier, il faut y aller. Tatie Ginny et Papa s'inquiètent.

-D'accord.

-On se reverra ? demanda Cally.

Gauthier fit un sourire coin à Cally avant de lui tourner le dos. Le type de sourire qui l'avait fait fondre.

-Tu la reverras ? demanda Marie à son cousin.

-Sans doute. Et toi aussi.

Marie et Gauthier transplanèrent jusqu'au 12 Square Grimmaurd.

_**Fin.**_

Voili, voilou voilà !

J'espère que vous aurez aimé ces trois moments factuels.

C'est donc la fin, la vraie fin, la véritable fin !

Je ne saurais vous dire quand je reviendrai pour une autre fiction mais j'espère que je ne prendrai pas trop de temps.

En attendant, pour les personnes qui ne l'auraient pas lu, je vous renvoie sur le dernier OS (datant de Janvier) que j'ai posté : _**Pareils mais Différents**_, c'est un **George/Angélina**.

A bientôt !

Gouline971.


End file.
